Software inventory applications may be provided for client devices and/or a network to enumerate software installations on the clients. Traditional software inventory applications techniques may derive software installations which provide as results merely a list of the software installations. In one technique, a software inventory application may drivescrape (e.g., examine the hardrive(s)) looking for executables (e.g. “.exe” files) that are present on the system. In another technique, a software inventory application may rely upon an installer list such as an Add/Remove Programs (ARP) list which may be provided with an operating system. However, these traditional techniques are limited to listing of installed applications such as by executable name, without correlating the applications to additional information which may be used to categorize and manage the applications, clients, and/or network. Thus, to correlate a list of installed applications provided via traditional software inventory techniques to additional information, users (for example, a system administrator) may be limited to collecting the additional data and producing the correlation manually and/or separately from the software inventory program itself, which may be time consuming and frustrating to the users.